Legends Return
by Turtles18
Summary: The Warriors have to go back to the Digital World to save it again from a bigger threat than Lucemon. Takuya, Koji, Zoe, koichi, JP, Tommy, and others will save the Digital World OR will fall to its Doom. TAKUMI!
1. An unexpective phone call

A/N:This is my first fanfic so please don't be mean! IM REALLY NEROUS!-_-

Also I'm not the best speller and there probably be mistakes sorry. And also this might be TAKUMI!

**Disclaimer-**I DON'Town **Digimon**. but if I did it would be Awesome! I do own the charter I make up though.

Ages.

JP-14

Takuya, Zoe, Koji, and Koichi-13

Tommy-8

P.S. These might not be the right ages. But I don't CARE! Well I do but this is my story. But NOT my chapter.

"Darn. I'm so not going to hear the end of this." said the goggle head that was running as fast as he can to the park to meet the Gang. The goggle head was wearing his kaki and his yellow t-shirt with his red jacket over it. On his head was his hat with his goggles over it.

"TAKUYA!" Screamed an angry Zoe "You said you were not going to be late but here you are being late a usual making us wait." Zoe was wearing her pink skit and her white and blue half t-shirt with her pink jacket over it. On her head was her pink and purple hat.

"Zoe clam down "said koichi "It's no big deal were not in a hurry" koichi was wearing a pair a pants and a long sleeve red t-shirt with a green jacket over it.

Zoe sigh "Your right, BUT YOU BETTER NOT DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Jeaze sorry so were JP and Tommy." Said Takuya

"Tommy had to go. So JP went to take him" said Koji. He was wearing a pair of pants and a yellow t-shirt and a blue jacket over it. On his head was his yellow and blue banana.

"Were back." Yelled an over joyed Tommy Then he noticed Takuya was there."TAKUYA!" and ran and gave him a big hug. Tommy was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts with a giant orange hat on his head.

"Hey Takky" said JP "What took you so long?" JP was wearing his blue and yellow jumpsuit.

"Forgot o set my alarm clock" said Takuya while scratching the back of his head. Everyone else sweat drop.

"boys" said Zoe

"HUH"said all the boys

"Never mind"

"Ok then so Zoe it's your turn to pick what was doing today. "Said Takuya

"SHOPING" screamed Zoe all the boys sweat drop.

"Do we hav…"started Takuya

"Legendary Warriors!" Said there Phones

"OPHANIMON!" They all said


	2. FIND THE OTHERS!

A/N: Hey its turtle so I'm here with another Chapter I hope you enjoy.

P.S.-There might be TAKUMI!

Disclaimer- I really wish I owed Digimon but I sadly don't. But I do own the charters I make up.

* * *

"OPHANIMON" they all said

"Warriors the Digital World needs your help again but this time you need all the sprit holders "said Ophanimon

"Huh but where all here" said the Goggle Head

"No you are not all there warrior of flame "

"Huh what do you mean Ophanimon " said a very confused Zoe

"I mean you must find the holders of Water, Earth, Wood, and Steel."

"And how are we going to do that" Said Koji

"Meet Bokomon and Neemon at the underground train station. Then they will give you your spirits and the other spirits and your phone will turn into D-Tectors once again. Your D-Tectors will lead the way to them. And Please hurry!"

"YES! Saved by the bell. No shopping YES." Said a very happy Takuya

"HEY! WHAT IS THAT ALL ABOUT "said a very mad Zoe

"Noting...With that said let's get going. "Said a running Takuya

"HEY COME BACK HERE TAKUYA YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!"


	3. The meeting!

A/N: HEY its Turtles again. With another chapter that will be awesome. Also sorry it took so long. And I'm trying to making this my longest chapter. Sorry if I mess up spelling or anything along that line.

P.S.-THERE IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE TAKUMI IN THIS CHAPTER ! I hope!

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! NOW STOP ASKING ME THAT QUESTION!

* * *

'IN THE TRAIN STATION'

"TO THE ELEVATORS!" yelled a over joyed Takuya. While other people looking at them weirdly .

"Takuya you don't have to yell like that." Said an annoyed Koji because Takuya yell in his ear. And giving the goggle head leader an death glare. Plus people giving wired looks.

"Sorry but I can't help it I just want to see Bokomon and Neemon again. It just feels like forever since the last time we saw them."

"I miss them to but you don't have to yell about it. By the way it was only two months ago since we last saw them."

"I know. But who cares were here."

"I wonder if they changed." Said Zoe.

"Nah. I doubt that unless Neemon grew up." Said JP

"True but I hope there still there silly self. "Said Koichi

"Yah I hope so to because there really funny." Said Tommy

"Yah I know there hilarious." Said Takuya while laughing."Ok now lets go to the underground train station." With that they all got in the first open elevator that had no one in it and the elevator doors closed.

'THE EVEVATOR'

"You want to know what's bothering me about this . "Said Koji

"And what's that. "Said Takuya

"I have a feeling that this guy is stronger than Lucemon."

"Don't worry to munch there buddy who ever this guy is I am sure we can take him." Everyone else was nodding with what the goggle head said

"I hope so."

"Koji I know we can tak…."They hit the floor really hard because they were there all ready there at the underground train station.

'UNDERGROUND TRAIN STATION'

The doors open to a dog pile of kids and two digimon look at them confused.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY TURNED INTO A PILE!" Yelled Neemon run in circles then got his pants snapped by his best friend Bokomon and yelled "OUCH!"

Then all the warriors started laughing while getting up.

"It's look like you has not change a bit." Said Takuya still laughing about what happened.

"Actually it been 500 years went by in the Digital world so we did change. We got 500 years older snice we last saw."Said Bokomon shocking the warriors.

"WHAT! It only been 2 months went by here."

"It has? "Said Neemon earning a wack from Bokomon book making Neemon yell "THE SKY IS RAINING BOOKS AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE YOUR SELF FROM FALLING BOOK THAT HURT YOUR HEAD BADLY AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Neemon while running in circles like an mad man making everyone sweat drop.

"Ok back on topic just ignore the idiot over there. Ophanimon toll us to give you all the spirits there in the crest behind us let me just open it." Said Bokomon started opening the crest full of spirits. "Here they are wait why is the Beast warrior of water Calmaramon glowing like that." Then the spirit change in to like a serpent looking thing instead of a squid look thing. "The spirit changed that mean the beast warrior of water is not Calmaramon." Everyone looked shocked and relief to not see Calmaramon ever again(A/N: I didn't have the heart to make the new warrior of water look like that).

"Wow that good because how ugly Calmaramon was if I ever saw Calmaramon again I think I might get sick." Said JP

"Yeah I know what a relief that was she look like something someone should never seen." Said Takuya

"Well at least you never had to face her 3 times alone." Said Zoe

"You're right. You must be really brave then Z." Said a Takuya not really realizing what he said then he look at Zoe who was blushing then it hit him and maid him blushing to.

"Thanks." Mumble Zoe

"You're Welcome Z."

"Well if your done flirting with each other can we get our spirits now and figure who going with who to go look for the other spirit holders. "Said Koji also making Takuya and Zoe blush even harder and everyone got there

"Ok I will go with Koji to look for the holder of Earth." Said Koichi also getting the spirits of Earth in his D-Tector.

"I call going with Zoe to go looking for the holder of Water. "Said JP

"What about instead we go in the same groups in Ophanimon castle and what if me and Takuya go and find the holder of Water and Steel and you and Tommy go and find the holder of Wood ok."Said Zoe'_This is my chance to tell Takuya how I feel about him._'Thought get the s of Water in her D-Tector.

"Find and what about Neemon gose with me and Tommy and Bokomon gose with the twins."said JP a little disappointed with her answer while getting while getting the spirits of Wood.

"I am ok with that."said Takuya while the twins nodded to approved while get the spirits of steel.'_This is my chance to tell her how I feel about her'_ Thought Takky"Ok with that lets go." And off they went.


	4. Author Note

A/N:I'm so sorry this summer was super packed I hadn't had time and I'm not a very fast typer so it takes so time And I been side track with other stuff and I been working on the the next chapter a lot and it promised will be up before Halloween I hope only if I get reviews because I feel like nobody reads it so if I don't get any reviews I going to abandon it. SO R&amp;R AND whats coming up next is they go and try to find the New warriors.


	5. Looking for Warriors and Friends

A/N: Hey this is Turtles again with another chapter and sorry about all the grammar and spelling errors ahead just in case.

And sorry its not long been really sick.

And Im so sorry that I did not meet my dead line.

TAKUMI

DISCLAIMER –I DON'T OWN IT! I do own the character I MAKE UP!

'ZOE &amp; TAKUYA'

"Hey Takuya do you think we will find them. "Said Zoe while looking at her D-Tector seeing if there any signs of the holder of Water.

"Zoe I know we can find them." Said Takuya while looking at his D-Tector.

'ONE HOUR LATER WITH ZOE &amp; TAKUYA'

"Hey Z." Said Takuya

"Yea." Said Zoe

"Are you hungry because I am and there is a great pizza place around here."

"Takuya?"

"Yea"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Said Zoe sweetly

All Takuya can do is nod.

"Yes." Said Zoe

"Huh." Said Takuya

" Yes I will go on a date with you."

Takuya stand there shocked and happy then a Beep broke the silent. They both look at there D-Tector. Both shows a map on it. Zoe has a blue dot on it pointing left to the park and Takuya looks the same but sliver dot. They both look at each other and take offto find the holder of Water and Steal.

'The Ying-Yang bothers and the bookworm'

"So your telling me that there 127.6 million people living in Japan." Said Bokomon in Koichi arms pretending to be a stuff animal and Koichi just nods at what Bokomon just said.

"And that just Japan. Theres 6.413 billion in the world(A/N: Just saying this is the amount in 2004 ok Because thats when this show was on.)."and Bokomon had a look on his face that said 'WOW' all over it. The Twins just laughed

"Koichi how do you know that?"Said Koji

"Got bored so I looked it up."

"Ok"

"Do you reeling think that we will find them."

"Who.

"The other warriors who were looking for you do u think am talking about?"

"I don't know, Takuya mabe."

"Why"

"Because he gets lost a lot."

"What does that have to do wi-"Then Koichi D-tector went off and the map open with a light brown dot on it pionting right to the park.

"lets go" said Koij

* * *

A/N: Well next chapter is going to be a laugh with Neemon, JP, and Tommy while they are looking And whats going down at the park and dose anyone has any suggestions who the villain should be and should this be a crossover with other seasons and IF I do a crossover Here Is what you can choose from

Adventure 1&amp;2

Tamers

Dats

I can't do fusion Im sorry ok. And its up to you enjoy

3 Turtles


	6. THE YOUNG, THE OLD, AND THE MORON'

A/N:Hey this is Turtles I know I need to update Faster but I'm a super slow typer Sorry.

And if anyone has any Suggestion for the story tell me please.

SUPER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Ok I am having a vote If I should make this a crossover with the other seasons And if I do what season should I cross it with If you think I should you can pick Between these seasons:

Adventure 1&amp;2

Tamers

DATS

I will not do Fusion.

I also want to that GirlFish for the Reviews and for the villain suggestion THANK YOU!

I will think about it because I don't know who the villain is yet. And I will like to say Thanks to TakuyaFlamemon325, .56, and lightus of the light for adding this story to the favorites I can't forget to say thanks to My story followers TakuyaFlamemon325, emperorgreymon, .56 ,lightus of the light, and tyrant drag0n. Thanks You Guys so much. Also Thanks For all the people who are reading this story. Thanks for everything Guys! I finally feel like people are reading this Thanks So much! I love you guys for that and for you being you. Also Happy Late New Years! And On to the Story.

DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN IT DISCLAIMER OK SO STOP IT!

* * *

'THE YOUNG, THE OLD, AND THE MORON'

"Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we the-"Said Neemon

"NO!"Said both of the boys.

"Now?"

"No for the hundredth time Neemon."Said JP

"Hey JP." Said Tommy

"Yea"

"What do you think is happen in the digital world. I hope everyone is ok."

"I'm sure they are little buddy ok. Just keep hope K?"

"Yea your Right. Just like they had hope in us so now we need to hope in them"

"Yup"

"Are we there now"

"NO"Said the boys

"Hey Tommy"

"Yea"

"Do you think Takuya has a crush on Zoe?"

"Ahhhhh I don't know it-s Pos-sible I mean for al-l we kno-w."

"Tommy Spill it I know you Know so tell me."

"Find he does." Jp Starts to have smoke coming out his ears.

"WHAT."

"Now?"

Then they hear a beep then Jp looks at his D-tector at the map popped up with a dot on it pointing to the park.

"Neemon were almost there" said Jp

"YAY". Said Neemon

And off they went.

* * *

A/N:I was Going to make this chapter longer but I kind of lost my paper with information . I know alot of people know this stuff by heart but I don't so sorry. But anyways when I find it I'm going to try to put the next chapter up as quick as I can. So Remember to Vote If I should Do a crossover and what seasons I should Do and If anyone Has an opinion on the story tell me and If anyone has any Idea of who the villain should be because I has not chosen one yet so please tell me. So R and R people about the story or PM me even If you just want to Talk So Bye Guy.

Thanks for Reading. I love you guys for that.

-3 Turtles


End file.
